The Fury's Bite
by DarkForest11
Summary: As a last resort to end the terrible reign of the Red Death, Toothless decides Hiccup should be the one to help stop it. I know I suck at titles and summaries but this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Mostly k but if I have to change it up a bit I will at the top of the chapter.
1. The Eyes

**I will post the first few chapters today because they are all pretty short but tomorrow I will start my one chapter per day routine.**

The Eyes

Hiccup was wandering through the forest of Berk. He had just been beaten up by his cousin, Snotlout and friends, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. He had run into the forest right after they felt like he had enough. The thing he heard before he ran to the freedom of the woods was, "Maybe your mom was so disappointed in you she wanted to leave when she was carried off!"

That hit Hiccup like a Gronkle tail because when he was only 8 months old his mom was taken by a Stormcutter, a dragon that has only been seen once and that one time was it took his mom. Hiccup's thoughts were stirred when he heard a twig snap, and when he looked up, he saw a big pair of acid green eyes staring at him.


	2. The Bite

The Bite

Hiccup had never been more scared in his life as the dragon crept out of the shadows. The dragon had a black streamlined body, and just as Hiccup realized the dragon was a Night Fury, the most mysterious and dangerous dragon known to Vikings, it pounced, pinning Hiccup to the ground. He struggled as hard as he could but to no avail. The last thing Hiccup remembered was searing pain that shot down his right arm as the dragon bit down on his shoulder, then darkness consumed him.


	3. The Transformation

The Transformation

A few minutes later, Hiccup woke up extremely lightheaded. Thanks to the bite he had lost a lot of blood. "Wait, wha-what happened?" He asked himself.

Then everything came back to him, the eyes, the Night Fury, and bite. The bite that would forever change him.

Hiccup was just about to get up when he noticed that there were black scales surrounding the bite mark then he watched in horror as they multiplied down his arm and he noticed his fingernails turning to claws. His arm got a lot shorter but also a lot stronger, the scales then multiplied across his chest and up his neck as his head got flatter and longer, his human teeth retracted and his Night Fury teeth popped out. His other arm and legs did the same process his arms did. Once the scales were all over his body, a tail tore through his pants and wings tore through his shirt. The final part of the transformation was his little frail body was replaced by a strong draconic beast. The only part of human Hiccup spared was his fur vest that fell off after both of his arms transformed.


	4. I'll Find You I Promise

I'll Find You. I Promise

"Where could he be? We've searched the entire island!" Stoick exclaimed to Gobber who tried to calm him down.

"'Iccup is clever, I'm sure he's fine" Gobber told him in hopes of calming Stoick down.

"You know him well enough to know that he can't defend himself." Stoick said to Gobber who knowingly nodded. "Let's go get him ourselves." He said in a determined tone of voice.

"Okay, better get some lanterns." Gobber said as he hobbled off.

"It's okay Hiccup." Stoick said to himself," I'll find you. I promise."


	5. The Other Night Fury

People talking

 _Dragons talking_

'People thinking' (including Hiccup)

' _Dragons thinking'_

 **Also during the chapter I will be calling Toothless the other Night Fury because Hiccup doesn't know his name yet.**

The other Night Fury

After getting over the initial shock of being a dragon, Hiccup tried to stand up but ended up falling back down due to him trying to stand on hind legs. After several attempts to stand up he heard a strange laugh coming from the trees once the laughing stopped he heard a voice.

" _You know that you're supposed to stand on four legs, right_?" The voice said. Hiccup's head whipped around to see the dragon that bit him walking towards him.

" _What do you want_?!" Hiccup snapped," _In case you haven't noticed but you ruined my life_!" He roared (literally)

" _I've watched you during raids."_ The Night Fury said. 'Oh great, I have a dragon stalker.' Hiccup thought as the dragon continued," _You always try to prove yourself to your village and to your father but, it_ never _works out_." The dragon said while Hiccup nodded. " _But your creativity and your different train of thought can help stop the raiding once and for all."_ He said.

" _And how exactly would my crazy thoughts and ideas stop a problem that has been going on for 300 years."_ Hiccup said skeptically.

" _Because ever since you were little you've been different, everyone in your village looked down on you because of it but that different could help stop the killing. If we team up we could take down the queen of dragons."_ The other Night Fury said while Hiccup looked at him in shock.

" _Couldn't I have helped you as a human?_ " Hiccup asked.

" _I heard a prophecy from a bewilderbeast, the alpha species, that said that a boy, a hiccupto be specific with eyes as green as the pure forest will lead all dragons and Vikings in the archipelago to peace and prosperity."_ The other Night Fury said.

" _None of that said that I needed to be turned into a dragon."_ Hiccup said, still annoyed that he was turned into a dragon.

" _You didn't let me finish, the prophecy said that you could have saved everybody by doing one of two things, one was me turning you into a dragon and two was me losing my ability to fly and you helping me ."_ He said.

" _So that's why you turned me into a dragon, to save yourself._ " Hiccup said, now understanding why the other Night Fury had done this to him, he wanted to fly.

" _Yes and I know it may seem selfish to you now but once you learn to fly, you too will understand the amazing freedom flying gives you. Also I can't believe I forgot to ask you, but what is your name?_ "The other Night Fury asked

" _Oh, I thought you would know my name considering that you're a stalker."_ Hiccup sassed.

" _I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."_ The other Night Fury said in an annoyed tone.

" _Fine, my name's Hiccup."_

" _Hiccup? Weird name. My name's Shadow Walker but, you can just call me Toothless."_ Toothless said.

" _Why do people call you Toothless?"_ Hiccup asked. Then his question was answered when Toothless gave him one of his signature gummy smiles.

" _Let's get out of here_. _I know about a cove about 5 minutes from here that we can stay in until you learn how to fly."_ Toothless said as they started walking.

" _Toothless."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _I just want to believe it or not, thank you for turning me into a dragon, because between flying and fire-breathing this will probably be a lot better life for me than bullying and beatings in the village."_ Hiccup said as sincerely as he could.

" _No problem at all and tomorrow you learn to fly!"_ Toothless exclaimed as Hiccup grinned.

" _Friends?" Hiccup asked._

" _Friends."_ Toothless confirmed. Yep, Hiccup was defiantly happier.


	6. It will pay

**This chapter gets a little more intense at the end so the beginning is k+ but the end gets a little closer to teen.**

Stoick and Gobber had been searching the forest for five hours now and it was about midnight.

"Stoick we should head back." Gobber said as they walked through the forest.

"No, we need to find him. He can't survive out here over night." Stoick said as he looked through some bushes.

"Fine, but if we don't find 'im in 20 minutes, were heading back and getting some sleep." Gobber said sternly.

"Fine." Stoick sighed he too was exhausted and even though his son is lost in the woods, he needed some sleep.

(10 minutes later)

"Stoick! I found something!" Gobber yelled as Stoick bolted over to him.

"Did you find him?" Stoick asked.

"No, but I found this." Gobber said solemnly as he handed Stoick Hiccup's dagger. (I forgot to mention it 'The Bite' but when Hiccup saw Toothless he pulled out his dagger but it got knocked out of his hand and when Toothless went and hid his tail pushed it even farther away.)

"HICCUP!" Stoick screamed, he had to find him, he was alone in the woods at night completely defenseless. Then he started to sprint around the area. 'I have to find him. I have to find him.' Was the only thought in Stoick's mind for about 5 minutes until something caught his eye, it was a scale, glistening in the moonlight. He walked over to it and what he saw was something he never hoped he would see, a mess of ripped clothes that when he came closer he noticed were stained red and a vest, correction, Hiccup's vest. "No." Stoick whimpered then the sadness turned to rage," NO!" He screamed in fury.

"What is it Stoi-" Gobber said as but then he stopped midsentence as he saw why Stoick was screaming, he ran over to him and took off his helmet in respect.

"I'm going to torture the dragon who did this, that dragon is going to suffer and beg for mercy." Stoick said in a murderous tone of voice.

"What type of dragon do you think did this?" He asked.

"Night Fury." Stoick said as he handed Gobber the dark green scale he found next to the vest.

"He was killed by-" Gobber was interrupted by Stoick saying," The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself."

"What are we going to do?" Gobber asked.

"Were going to find and torture it to death, then skin it, then hang it up on Hiccup's wall in his honor!" Stoick said with and insane look in his eye.

"Uh, Stoick, this is a Night Fury we're talkin' about the most dangerous dragon ever and you are talkin' about killin' it. No one has ever met one and lived to tell the tale, what makes you think tha' we can?" Gobber said to try to calm Stoick down, but then again he's not very good with comfort and support.

"We find it, even if it kills us." Stoick said with the same insane look.

'You mean, you will kill it if it kills you.' Gobber corrected in his mind, he wouldn't dare talk back to Stoick at a time like this.

"It will suffer," Stoick started again as Gobber slowly inched away," It will beg, it will pay." Stoick said in a half murderous half insane way.

'Odin help us.' Gobber thought as Stoick got up and snapped the scale in half.


	7. First Flight

**Hi guys, I just want to say thank you so much for your support. I can't believe that in less than 4 days have over 1000 views! I honestly thought that I would have about 500 views by now so seeing that I have more than 1000 is mind blowing. Anyway here is the chapter.**

" _So Toothless,_ " Hiccup started as they entered the cove.

" _Yeah Hiccup?_ " Toothless asked.

" _I've been meaning to ask you, uh- when will we start to learn how to fly?_ " Hiccup asked eagerly as Toothless chuckled.

" _Wanna start now?_ " Toothless asked as Hiccup nodded eagerly.

(5 minutes later)

" _Okay, first stretch out your wings and then give them a flap._ " Toothless said as they stood on a rock 30 feet in the air.

" _Uh, Toothless can we start a little lower?_ " Hiccup asked nervously as he stared at the ground anxiously.

" _Do you wanna learn how to fly or not?_ " Toothless said impatiently.

" _Yes._ " Hiccup said like a child being scolded.

" _Okay, then you flap your wings, and then try to angle yourself up._ " He said as he demonstrated perfectly.

" _Okay. Flap then angle up. Simple enough._ " Hiccup said to himself as he tried to copy his friend's demonstration only to end up falling into the pond and mumbling curse words under his breath.

" _It takes a while to master, trust me. It took me a long time to master but you look like a fast learner so I have a feeling you'll learn faster than I did._ " Toothless told Hiccup as he dragged himself out of the water. He soon joined Toothless on the rock and tried gliding about 20 more times until they were both starving.

" _I'll go catch us some fish._ " Toothless said as Hiccup grimaced.

" _Raw fish that's been in someone else's mouth, that disgusting._ " Hiccup exclaimed.

" _It's either that or starve._ " Toothless said as Hiccup sighed.

" _Fine._ " Hiccup sighed as Toothless took off.

After about 10 more tries Hiccup finally started to glide around the cove until Toothless and started cheering from the ground. Once Hiccup landed he couldn't stop talking about how awesome flying feels and all Toothless did was nod.

" _Once you start to do tricks and fly so fast that you're a blur its id the most fun thing you can do._ " Toothless joyed.

" _So since you can glide, do you want to actually fly?_ " Toothless asked as Hiccup started to dig into the fish that Toothless brought in.

" _Yeah!"_ Hiccup happily exclaimed as they took off into the clear blue sky.


	8. mourning and raiding

Stoick slept anything but good when he got home. He kept having nightmare upon nightmare of seeing Hiccup under the grasp of a large dark green dragon with razor sharp teeth, demonic eyes, and huge powerful wings that looked like they could smash a tree (this is what Stoick thinks Night Furies look like) struggling to escape and the most terrifying pat of the dream was the look of absolute terror in Hiccup's eyes as the dragon devilishly smiled as it bit down, killing him.

"HICCUP!" Stoick screamed as he woke up from the nightmare. By gods he was going to torture the dragon who murdered his son.

"Val, I'm so sorry I didn't protect him well enough." Stoick said as he looked up at the ceiling. After his wife, Valka, was taken by a dragon 15 years ago, Hiccup was the only family he had and now that Hiccup is 'gone' all Stoick felt was the need for revenge of his loved ones.

(The next day)

Gobber had told Stoick that he could take the day off and he could be acting chief. Once word got out about Hiccup almost everyone went to tell Stoick how sorry they were and after they were done comforting Stoick, they went to say their own apologies to Hiccup in Valhalla. Then like he always does, Snotlout crossed a line.

(In the Great Hall)

"Hairy Hooligans!" Snotlout yelled," Bow down to you new heir!" He exclaimed, getting dirty looks from the village and a few," Show some respects." and, 'What are your problems?!"

"Dude, you do realize that the village is sad about Useless." Tuffnut said to Snotlout.

"How could anyone on Midgard be sad about Useless being dead?" Snotlout asked in his usual nasty tone.

"Well maybe some people feel bad about treating Hiccup badly." Someone said popping the "p" in Hiccup. Snotlout and Tuffnuts' head whipped around to see Astrid glaring them down.

"Oh, come on babe don't feel bad. Useless deserved it." Snotlout said as he scooted closer to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'M NOT INTERESTED! And yes I feel bad for Hiccup not Useless, Hiccup. I can't believe you don't feel sad at all because I saw you beating up Hiccup before he ran into the woods and was killed." Astrid screamed as she punched Snotlout in the face. "And really? Bringing up his mom? That's low even for you." Astrid said as she walked up to him and stomped on his stomach and walked out of the Great Hall leaving a very confused Snotlout on the floor clutching his stomach.

(10 minutes later with Stoick)

"You need to come out and eat something!" Gobber yelled from outside the locked Haddock house. Stoick just ignored him, he was too busy sitting in Hiccup's room, looking at all of his things. He never knew just how creative and smart he really was.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup. I wasn't there in your or your mother's time of need but I will be the one who gets vengeance." Stoick muttered under his breath. Then there was an explosion that made Stoick get up from Hiccup's room and see what was going on. There was a raid happening.

"Stoick!" Gobber yelled as he hobbled over to him and gave him an axe. "I heard the screech of a Night Fury in the distance."

At that Stoick rushed to the catapults and started to man one to try and down the dragon.

"You devil will pay for what you have done!" Stoick screamed into the sky and the infamous whistle and villagers screaming," Night Fury! Get down!"

" Die devi!l Die!" Stoick screamed into the sky and he attempted to hit the dragon but to no avail. Then he rushed over to the smithy and grabbed Hiccup's bola launcher and ran to the middle of town. When the next tower was destroyed Stoick aimed it by only the light of the explosion and shot one down. He celebrated to himself as he walked up to the dragon until a plasma blast knocked him back then he realized there were two Night Furies and one of them was really really mad.

 **Dun Dun Dun. Okay guys I know what you're thinking. How did Hiccup fly so well? Well my answer to that question is this is Stoick's POV of the raid and the next chapter will be Hiccup/ Toothless's POV of the raid. So I bid you farewell until tomorrow. (I don't even know why I said I bid you farewell)**


	9. Flying into Trouble

_**The Queen giving orders**_

(1 day before the raid)

Hiccup and Toothless were gliding around without a care in the world.

" _What is the difference between gliding and flying?_ " Hiccup asked Toothless.

" _Gliding is a lot slower placed and you don't need to flap your wings very much while flying is fast paced with sudden turns and aerial stunts_." Toothless mused as Hiccup fantasized about doing real flying.

" _So basically flying is gliding but faster and with more stunts?_ " Hiccup asked.

" _Yep._ " Toothless said popping the "p".

Then all the sudden Hiccup started flapping his wings more and more making him go faster and faster than all the sudden he shot strait up and dove back down and stretched out his wings right before he hit the tree tops.

" _Whoa! How did you do that!?_ " Toothless exclaimed as he caught up with Hiccup.

" _I did what you told me."_ He said as Toothless looked at him in awe. Then a grin started to form on his face as he said, " _Race to the cove_?"

" _I'm already halfway there!"_ (SpongeBob reference) Hiccup yelled as he sped past Toothless in a blink of an eye. Then Toothless, being a more experienced flyer, shot past Hiccup, breaking the sound barrier along the way.

(The next day)

" _Okay it's been bugging for too long now. How were able to fly that well that fast?"_ Toothless asked for about the 20th time.

" _For the last time I did what you told me to_!" Hiccup screamed at Toothless, annoyed that his friend was constantly asking him.

" _No, you didn't!_ " Toothless screamed back " _Because when I first learned how to fly I did exactly what my parents…_ " Toothless said as he trailed off.

" _Toothless? Are you okay?_ " Hiccup asked, concerned for his friend.

" _Oh, it's uh, its nothing_." Toothless stuttered.

" _Okaaay._ " Hiccup said skeptically. " _You know that you can trust me enough to tell me whatever is bothering you. Right?_ " Hiccup asked.

" _It's just that my parents were killed when I was younger and whenever I talk about them it makes me remember their deaths in perfect detail._ " Toothless sighed.

" _How exactly did they die?"_ Hiccup warily asked, not wanting to upset Toothless even more.

" _When I was little,_ " Toothless started," _me and my family lived up north in a beautiful dragon sanctuary. Then one day me and my entire family wanted to take a trip down south to see the famed archipelago, even against the warning of the one human that lived in the nest, a vigilante that was taken from, ironically Berk._ " Toothless said," _Do you know the name of the vigilante?_ " Hiccup asked out of curiosity.

" _Her name was Valka, Anyway-"_ Toothless answer while interrupted by a wide eyed Hiccup.

" _My mom was taken from Berk and her name was Valka_." Hiccup said as Toothless's eyes got wide too.

" _My mom's not dead?!_ " Hiccup exclaimed in delight.

" _Apparently, but since the Red Death has started to control me I honestly can't remember where the sanctuary is._ " Toothless said as Hiccup deflated.

" _Oh._ " Hiccup sighed as he curled up and put his head on his tail.

" _Anyway, we went against you're mother's warning and when we got there it was the night of a raid and my parents, not knowing about the Red Death followed the dragons back to the nest while I was supposed to stay on the island, but I secretly followed them as they went to the nest and tried to reason with the queen. She didn't listen and she attacked, killing my mother and my father was then filled with pure rage as he went into battle and was killed too._ " Toothless choked out. Then Hiccup felt incredibly bad for being sad when Toothless couldn't tell him where to find his mom. Toothless's whole family is gone and Hiccup just can't find one parent.

" _I'm so sorry."_ Hiccup said," _I promise, I'll help you tear that queen to shreds._ "

Then Toothless looked up and smiled at him.

(5 hours later)

Hiccup and Toothless went on a night flight before they went to bed and then something both of them were dreading came, a raid.

" _ **Bring me back food!**_ " The queen screamed.

" _No, not today please not today!?"_ Toothless yelled.

" _What going on?_ " Hiccup asked.

" _The queen is forming a raid_." Toothless said as he bolted across the sky, leaving a fuming Hiccup behind. 'I can't believe I can't tear her to shreds right now!' Hiccup thought to himself as he followed Toothless starting to hear the infamous Night Fury whistle come off of him until he swerved out of the way of a giant rock being flung at him. He growled and turned to see that his dad was shooting at him screaming," Die devil! Die!" Then it all made sense to him, he thought that he was dead.

" _Where are you going?_ " Hiccup said to himself as he watched Stoick leave the catapult and go to the smithy and come back out with his bola launcher, setting it up and aiming it and as his luck is the queen was getting impatient with him so she took control of him and made him shoot the tower closest to town and then fly over. Just as Hiccup got control over his body, he was out of the sky and he watched the ground get closer and closer.

" _TOOTHLESS!_ " Hiccup screamed right before he smacked into the dirt.

Then he watched Stoick approach him, axe in hand. 'So this is how I'm going to die, by the hands of my own father.' Hiccup thought. Then, by some miracle, Toothless shot a plasma blast right in front of him keeping him safe until he landed and that night Hiccup saw something he never thought he would see, a look of terror in his father's eyes as Toothless snarled at him for wanting to hurt Hiccup.


	10. The Other Dragons

Human POV

Once Stoick recovered from the blast he was mad. He had shot down the right Night Fury but never in a million years would he have thought that there were two Night Furies haunting the skies.

"You probably thought it was fun." He said to Hiccup with nothing but acid in his voice, making Toothless snarl. "Oh what? Are you going to finish the job?"

A crowd started to form around Stoick and the dragons. As Stoick started to step closer he would hear an occasional, "Give it what it deserves!" or," Make it pay!"

"I'm going to make the rest of your existence a living nightmare." Stoick said as the insane look came back, extremely scaring Hiccup. Then he yelled," YOU KILLED MY SON!" as he backed up and ran right into battle with Toothless.

Dragon POV

" _Dad! Don't!"_ Hiccup screamed, all too aware that he couldn't understand him. Then Hiccup saw Stoick take out his axe and slice part of Toothless's tail. (I know what you're all thinking and no he didn't slice Toothless's tail fin he sliced his actual tail so CALM DOWN). He roared in pain as he whipped around and bit Stoick's arm, making other tribe members rush in to pin down Toothless (like in httyd when he saves Hiccup from Hookfang) and after Stoick recovered he chained up Hiccup and had both of them hauled away to the arena.

(10 minutes later in the arena)

" _You get captured too_?" Hiccup and Toothless heard someone say. They turned around to see five dragons walking up to them.

" _My name's Stormfly,_ " The Deadly Nadder of the group introduced," _and that's Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Blech, and that's Sharp shot._ " She said as she pointed to the Gronkle, Nightmare, Zippleback, and Terrible Terror.

" _Hi, my name's Hiccup,_ " Hiccup introduced as the dragons started to snarl.

" _The horrible leader's son! How could you possibly his rotten son."_ Hookfang snarled as Hiccup shrunk back.

" _I turned him into a dragon so he could help me defeat the Red Death._ " Toothless explained to Hookfang, who calmed down.

" _Hey Toothless, I haven't seen you for a while._ " Stormfly said as she walked up to him.

" _Hey Storm, how are you doing?_ " Toothless asked.

" _I was doing better until I was captured last raid._ " She said as she walked up to Hiccup with interest," _Why did you turn the Chief's son into a Night Fury? That wasn't the best idea on your part._ " She said to Toothless.

" _First, I didn't know that he was the heir to Berk until just recently and second, he is the boy from the prophecy that I heard from the Bewilderbeast_." Toothless said as Stormfly and the other dragons gasped.

" _You're the one from the prophecy Toothless told us about?!_ " Meatlug exclaimed.

" _Apparently._ " He said as Sharp Shot zipped around the cage screaming," _SON OF THE CHIEF IS THE CHOSEN ONE!"_

For about an hour the dragons just talked about being the chosen one and other random dragon gossip until they all grew tired and fell asleep.

(The next day)

All of the dragons were awoken with a start as Gobber and a few other Vikings came in and grabbed Hiccup and Toothless then bound them up in chains as the other dragons tried their very best to try and save them. Hiccup then looked around to see the whole village in the stands and his father, standing in the arena with the weapon stand behind him.

'No.' Hiccup thought to himself as Stoick picked up an axe and he was pushed into the middle of the arena with people yelling, "This is what you get for killing Hiccup!" and, "Make it painful Stoick!"

" _HICCUP!_ " Toothless yelled as he watched Stoick getting closer and closer to Hiccup. ' _Stupid chains._ ' Toothless thought was Stoick was only about three feet away from Hiccup. " _HICCUP! NO!"_ Toothless screamed as he struggled against the chains, he needed to get to Hiccup, before it was too late.

Human POV

He was finally going to do it. Finally going to get revenge for what this horrible dragon did to his son.

"He was too young to die." He whispered to Hiccup in an insane way. "Now you will be the one to pay."

Hiccup whimpered and sunk down in fear.

"Scared huh? I bet Hiccup was scared." He said as he lifted up his axe and just before it went down the pen where all the dragons were started to shake until it all the sudden stopped and then all of the caged dragons burst free and either burnt or ripped the chains off of the two Night Furies.

"NO!" He screamed as the two Night Furies took off into the blue sky. "AS LONG AS I'M BREATHING I WILL NEVER STOP HUNTING YOU!" He screamed in fury, he was so close to avenging his son until the stupid dragons came and saved it.

Dragon POV

(30 minutes later at the cove)

" _That was literally the coolest thing anyone has done ever._ " Hiccup exclaimed to all of the dragons.

" _It was nothing."_ Stormfly brushed off.

" _Nothing?! You saved my life from my deranged father!_ " Hiccup exclaimed.

" _I really did all the work._ " Hookfang boasted as all the dragons except for Hiccup groaned.

" _Are you the Snotlout of dragons?_ " Hiccup asked where the other dragons, knowing Snotlout from seeing him in raids, nodded. 'Well at least he's not going to beat me up.' Hiccup thought.

" _Wait!_ " Hiccup exclaimed as the other dragons looked at him, confused. _"Stormfly, are you more of a warrior?"_ Hiccup asked as Stormfly nodded. " _Barf, Belch, are you trouble makers?_ " Hiccup asked as they blew up a rock. " _Meatlug, do you have a lovable forgiving nature?_ " Hiccup asked as Meatlug nodded and Hiccup smiled.

" _What is it Hiccup?_ " Toothless asked, confused on why Hiccup was smiling.

" _I think I know a way to end this war._ " Hiccup said as the dragons burst into smiles and roared in excitement.

" _How?!_ " Toothless exclaimed.

" _All of you,_ " Hiccup said as he looked at all the arena dragons, " _are going to become friends with humans._ " Hiccup said as the other dragons looked at him in shock. " _And I know just who to put each of you with_."

 **Hi guys, I'm so sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I thought I had time to write but then I forgot I had plans. Also I won't be able to upload tomorrow either, I have only one hour of free time and in that time I have to get ready too. Anyway I have a question for all of you, who should Hiccup show dragons aren't what people think first, Astrid or Fishlegs? Leave your answer in the review box and again, sorry for not being able to upload.**


	11. The First Recruit

**I'M NOT DEAD! Idk what that was but anyway your votes are in and the lucky Viking is…**

"Snotlout? Tuffnut?" Fishlegs said into the seemingly empty forest. He had just been pranked by Snotlout and Tuffnut who said that they hid his helmet in the forest (because he couldn't find it before) and then when he was deep into the forest they threw it at his head and bolted towards town. 'Oh gods, what if that Night Fury finds me!?' Fishlegs thought to himself as panic rose. "HELP!" He screamed even though he knew that no one was around for miles. Then Fishlegs heard a rustling in the bushes and as he looked to see what it was he was two pairs of eyes looking at him right past the tree line.

" _Are you sure this is gonna work_?" Toothless whispered to Hiccup who nodded confidently as he began to walk out of the bushes.

"AH! Please don't eat me! I bet you had your fill on Hiccup." Fishlegs said and realized how mean it was. "Oh wait no, I mean wouldn't you like to eat fish more?" Fishlegs said and again realized how stupid he sounded. While he stuttered Hiccup rolled his eyes and kept getting closer to him. Once he was close enough he wrote in the dirt," **Hi Fishlegs, it's me Hiccup,** " Then Toothless started to laugh his head off at Fishlegs' face. It was a mix of confused, shocked, and horrified. Then he passed out.

" _Ah crud,"_ Toothless said once he was over with his laughing fit. " _How are we gonna move your friend?_ " Toothless asked as Hiccup nudged Fishlegs to try and wake him up.

" _I guess we have to fly him back to the cove_." Hiccup said as Toothless groaned.

" _But he looks so heavy_." Toothless complained as Hiccup shot him a glare and they took off with him in their talons.

(20 minutes later)

" _Is he ever gonna wake up?_ " Stormfly asked Hiccup as she poked at Fishlegs.

" _Of gods I'm nervous_." Meatlug said as Toothless tried to comfort her.

" _Don't worry, Fishlegs is really nice. I mean he was my friend in the village for the longest and that takes courage._ " Hiccup said as Meatlug started to calm down.

" _Look! Your friend is waking up!_ " Sharpshot exclaimed as he zipped around the cove and accidentally smacked into Toothless, getting a glare in the process. Hiccup started to walk over to Fishlegs with no fear whatsoever. Once he was fully awake, he was in panic mode.

"Please don't eat me!" He screamed as all the dragons rolled their eyes.

" **Dragons don't eat people, they eat fish and chicken.** " Hiccup wrote as Fishlegs looked in awe at him.

"Dragons can write!" Fishlegs exclaimed as Hiccup face palmed.

" **Remember it's me, Hiccup.** " He wrote as everything that happened before he passed out clicked.

"Hiccup!? How are you still alive!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

" **My friend Toothless over here,** " Hiccup started as he gestured to Toothless," **said that weirdly there is a prophecy about me stopping the raids and bringing dragons and Vikings to peace with each other.** " Hiccup said while Fishlegs looked at him in awe.

"So you're saying that your destiny is to bring Berk to peace?!" Fishlegs asked as Hiccup nodded. "But what about your dad going crazy?"

" **I hadn't counted on that** " Hiccup wrote as Fishlegs and the dragons chuckled a bit.

"If dragons aren't what we think they are then why exactly do they raid us?" Fishlegs asked.

" **Because a horrible queen forces them to or else she will murder them like she did to Toothless's parents.** " Hiccup wrote as he looked at Toothless who looked down in sorrow.

"Oh."

" **Anyway, do you want to train a dragon?** " Hiccup asked as Fishlegs eyes lit up.

"Really?!" Fishlegs exclaimed full of excitement.

" _You ready?_ " Toothless asked Meatlug.

" _Ready as I'll ever be._ " She said as she warily walked up to Fishlegs.

" _He won't hurt you, I promise._ " Hiccup told her reassuringly.

" **Fishlegs this is Meatlug.** He introduced as Fishlegs warily walked up to her. Once she felt like he was a good person she started to lick him, making Fishlegs smile.

" **Once you've earned a dragon's loyalty there is nothing a dragon won't do for you.** " Hiccup wrote as Fishlegs started to scratch Meatlug under the chin, making her purr in contentment.

"This is so cool." Fishlegs exclaimed as Meatlug started to lick him again.

" _I want a scratch under the chin._ " Stormfly said quietly to herself but loud enough for Toothless to hear, making him laugh.

" _It's okay Storm. Don't and won't have a rider either, and besides I'm sure Hiccup will get you a great rider._ " Toothless said, making Stormfly smile.

" _Why won't you ever have a rider?_ " She asked as she looked at Meatlug and Fishlegs playing with each other.

" _Because the only rider I would ever want is Hiccup and since he's a dragon…_ " Toothless said as Stormfly nodded.

' _Toothless is so weird sometimes.'_ Stormfly thought to herself as Toothless went to join the newly bonded dragon and rider.


	12. Dragon Training The Second Recruit

**Before I even think about starting to write I just want to say how sorry I am for not uploading. I've just had massive writers block and I've been extremely busy. Also my summer is packed so I'm afraid I'll have to only write a few times a week because I can't write every day.**

"Dragon training starts tomorrow and you're doing it." Mr. Ingerman said to his son.

"WHAT!?" Fishlegs screamed, confusing his father. He couldn't go into dragon training; he had just seen the other side of dragons, the warm and caring side.

"I thought you'd be excited. All the other teens are doing it and it's a way great to start making new friends and you learn how to protect yourself from those fire-breathing demons." He said, knowing very well that Fishlegs' only friend was Hiccup and that Fishlegs wasn't very good with a weapon.

"Uh, okay." He said nervously, knowing very well that he wouldn't win an argument with his father.

(The next day in the arena)

'Oh gods, I'm too nervous' Fishlegs thought to himself as he walked into the arena.

"I hope I get some serious burns!" He heard Tuffnut exclaim.

"I want some mauling on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut added.

"Yeah, it's only fun when you get a scar out of it." Astrid said sarcastically.

"In dragon training you will learn how to fight all the dragons you will most likely encounter, such as the Gronkle." Gobber said as he put his hand on the lever to the cage that held the Gronkle.

"WAIT?! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"I believe in learning on the job." He said as he pulled on the lever, setting the Gronkle free.

"If you have a choice between a weapon and a shield, choose a shield." Gobber said as the teens scrambled over to the pile of shields in the middle of the arena.

"Now how many shots does a Gronkle have?" Gobber asked.

"Five!" Snotlout yelled.

"No, six!" Fishlegs corrected.

"Yes, that's one for each of you and one extra." He yelled as he looked at the scrambling teens. 'Should be one for each' he thought as a tear slid down his cheek. He quickly wiped it off and he saw the Gronkle firing molten globs of rock at the twins, getting them out of the exercise.

"Great, now the beast has two extra." Gobber said to himself as he watched Fishlegs' shield get destroyed.

Now it was only Astrid and Snotlout.

"Hello Gobber." A voice said, startling him. He turned around to see Stoick standing behind him.

"AH! Stoick don't do tha'! You almost gave me a heart attack." Gobber said as Stoick stood there, looking at the new recruits.

"Do any of them have promise so far?" He asked.

"Only Astrid, but if Snotlout got over his ego he might be a good killer and maybe even a nice chief." Gobber said as Stoick glared daggers at him for bringing up Snotlout being heir.

"Look, I know tha' you miss 'im, I miss 'im too but a tribe has to have an heir and Spitelout is your brother." He said as Stoick sighed, he did know that he needed an heir but the weight of Hiccup's "Death" was just too much at the time.

"What do you think Val would think?" Stoick asked his shocked friend, he never under any circumstance talked about his late wife.

"Stoick…" Gobber trailed off as Stoick started to cry.

"I failed my family in their times of need." Stoick choked as Gobber comforted him.

"Both Val and Hiccup wouldn't blame you; they just got into trouble when you weren't around." Gobber said as comfortingly as he could.

"What about Val then." Stoick said as Gobber gave him a sympathetic look," She needed me when she pulled on that devil's wing and I wasn't fast enough to save her." He said as Gobber sighed and said," Life is cruel Stoick; there is no shock there, just look at my arm and leg." He said as he waved both his fake arm and leg.

"You don't understand Gobber." Stoick said as he looked up at the remaining recruits dodging the Gronkle's attacks. "You didn't have a family to fail. My entire family is gone just because I wasn't there." Stoick said as he balled his fists in anger.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LOSE EVERYTHING YOU LOVE!" Stoick screamed in anger, making the recruits and even the Gronkle look over and see what was going on.

"I FAILED MY FAMILY AND YOU'RE TALKIN' ABOUT YOUR ARM AND LEG! YOU DON'T KNOW FIRST HAND HOW HARD IT IS TO COPE WITH THIS TYPE OF GUILT!" Stoick screamed at Gobber making him angry.

"YOU DON'T REALIZE IT BUT I FEEL AS SAD AND GUILTY AS YOU!" Gobber screamed at Stoick. "Hiccup was like a son to me and Val was my best friend. I feel guilty for not being there for them either." Gobber said as Stoick realized that that was true.

No one saw but in the background Fishlegs was biting his tongue not to tell them at Hiccup was alive and a Night Fury. Then Astrid behind her really quick, but just long enough to notice that he was acting strange.

"Are you okay Fishlegs?" Astrid asked as he visibly tensed.

"Uh, yeah I-I'm good." He stuttered making Astrid suspicious.

"Okaaaay." She said as she turned back around.

"Everyone, class dismissed." Gobber said as he turned around back to his sobbing friend. Everyone lingered for a little bit except for Fishlegs and Astrid. He left immediately and Astrid followed.

(15 minutes later in the cove)

The dragons had decided that they should get some lunch, to Fishlegs' despair because he had to wait an extra half an hour to see Meatlug and Hiccup again. All the while Astrid was sitting behind a rock waiting for him to do anything suspicious. Then seven dragons started to fly towards him.

"FISHLEGS! WATCH OUT!" She screamed as she jumped from her hiding place and talked him to the ground as the dragons landed.

" _How dare the human attack Fishlegs!_ " Meatlug screamed as she charged and it took Hiccup and Toothless to hold her back.

" _She thinks WE'RE the ones attacking!"_ Hiccup yelled as she started to calm down.

" _Stormfly, you're up_." Hiccup said as Stormfly looked at him, shocked.

" _This is who you want my rider to be?!_ " Stormfly exclaimed.

" _You two actually have a lot in common, just trust me._ " He said as Stormfly muttered," _I hope you're right."_ under her breath.

"NO! They won't hurt you!" Fishlegs exclaimed to Astrid.

"Wait?!" Astrid said as a lightbulb went off in her head," Aren't those the arena dragons and the two Night Furies that killed Hiccup?" She said as Fishlegs shuffled a little.

"Maybe." He quietly said.

"One of them murdered a tribe member." Astrid said, "Why would they not hurt me?" She said skeptically.

" **Because I told them not to.** " Hiccup wrote in the dirt in front of Astrid, leaving her jaw on the floor.

"Since when have dragons been able to write?" Astrid asked herself as she looked back up at the Night Fury.

" **I've known how to write since I was four.** " Hiccup wrote as Toothless and Fishlegs were hopelessly laughing in the background.

"What in the world?" Astrid mouthed as she inspected the writing, she was still shocked that it was perfect Norse.

" **Hi Astrid.** " He wrote as she screamed, "How do you know my name you devil!"

" **Because when we were seven, we were best friends.** " He wrote as realization smacked her in the face.

"Hiccup." Astrid breathed.

" **In the flesh.** " He wrote as Astrid looked into his eyes, those were undeniably Hiccup's.

"How are you alive?! That devil tore you to shreds!" She exclaimed as Hiccup and Toothless rolled their eyes.

" **In case you haven't noticed but my clothes don't exactly fit me at the moment.** " He said as Astrid understood, when he got bigger his clothes ripped.

"What about all the blood on the clothes?" Astrid asked.

" **Toothless over there,** " Hiccup wrote pointing to Toothless who gave a gummy smile, " **bit me and turned me into a dragon so I could help him stop the raiding by killing the queen of dragons.** "

"But you father-"Astrid started as she was cut off by Fishlegs, "thinks he's dead. He already knows."

"So THAT'S why you started acting so weird when Stoick started to cry over Hiccup and his mother." Astrid said accusingly.

" **My dad cried?** " Hiccup asked, completely shocked that the best Viking in history cried.

"Yeah, in the middle of training he came in and started to talk to Gobber, then it turned into a scream fest between them as you dad talked about not being there in your or your mom's time of need." Astrid said as Hiccup slumped down, he felt really bad about his dad.

" **Anyway, I helped Fishlegs train Meatlug over there,** " He wrote as he gestured to Meatlug, " **Do you want me to help you train a dragon?** " He asked as her eyes lit up.

"Yes!" Astrid exclaimed, seeing that all dragons aren't bad.

" _Don't worry Storm, you'll be fine._ " Toothless said as Hiccup gestured for Stormfly to come over to Astrid.

" **Astrid, this is Stormfly.** " He introduced as Stormfly warily walked up to her.

" _I promise she would hurt you or else I was never human._ " Hiccup said to Stormfly, making her calm down slightly.

" **Just get rid of your axe and hold out your palm and see if she likes you.** " Hiccup told Astrid who hastily threw her axe to the side and held out her palm.

' _Seems good enough and I can tell she's a warrior._ ' Stormfly thought and then she eased her horn into Astrid's palm.

Astrid tensed and then relaxed at the touch of the Nadder.

"Hi Stormfly." She said with no fear in her voice, making Stormfly do a little dragon smile.

"Scratch her under the chin, dragons love that." Fishlegs said as Astrid did as she was told, soon after Stormfly's knees buckled and she fell to the ground and purred in delight.

"Wow." She breathed. She never in a million years thought that a dragon would act like an overgrown puppy dog.

"It's amazing right?" Fishlegs asked as she nodded as she started to laugh when Stormfly got up and nudged her for more attention.

"Yeah."

" **Dragons are so much more than one minded murders.** " Hiccup said as Astrid nodded.

'And to think I wanted to kill the Nightmare.' She thought to herself as she continued to scratch Stormfly.

" _I can't believe I doubted you Hiccup because this is great._ " Stormfly said as she purred in delight.

" _Barf, Belch, are you ready?_ " Hiccup asked as they looked at him and groaned.

" _Do we have to have riders?_ " Barf complained.

" _Yeah, can't we be a solo dragon_." Belch added.

" _Don't worry; you'll love the people that I know you'll bond with._ " Hiccup said as he watched the dragons and riders having fun with each other. " _Trust me._ "

 **Whoa! 1,860 words in one chapter! That's crazy long (for me anyway). I just want to say thank you for the support I've been getting from this story. I couldn't have done this without you guys and I just want to say thank you all so much! Also I have an exciting announcement; I'm making a second story! It's going to start it on June 8** **th** **and I need all of you opinions on what story type of story I should do. So vote 1 for a 'Hiccup runs away' fic or vote 2 for a 'Hiccup raised by dragons' fic.**


	13. Complete Set of Trainers

**I know all of you were expecting a new story today but I have a tied amount of votes so the story will start tomorrow, and just in case you forgot, the options are vote 1 for 'Hiccup runs away' or vote 2 for 'Hiccup raised by dragons' and again, sorry for no new story.**

"Nadders are quick and light on their feet. You just have to be quicker and lighter." Gobber yelled at the teens running through the maze the he put up.

"You know I'm really starting to question you're teaching methods!" Fishlegs yelled as the Nadder shot a folly of spines at him.

As the teens ran around, the Nadder just kept attacking, to Astrid's and Fishlegs' dismay.

"How can you, me and, Hiccup show everyone that dragons aren't that bad when dragons keep attacking us like this?!" Astrid exclaimed to Fishlegs as they ran behind a wall.

"We just need to have hope that the true side of dragons will show itself to the town and Stoick especially." Fishlegs said as the Nadder found their hiding place and shot some spines at them.

"What are you two doing?! Get in their!" Gobber yelled at them as they reluctantly got up to face the dragon.

"Now what?!" Astrid whisper yelled to Fishlegs who walked up to the Nadder and scratched it under the chin, making it collapse.

"Good thinking." She whispered as the other teens and Gobber stared at them in shock.

"Are we done, because we have to go." Fishlegs said as he ran out of the arena with Astrid right behind.

"They're up to something." Snotlout said to himself. "Ruff! Tuff! Wanna help me figure out what they're up to?" He asked as the twins.

"Sure." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, we're bored." Ruffnut added as they ran out of the arena and tried to follow Fishlegs and Astrid.

(15 minutes later)

"We've been walking for hours!" Ruffnut complained.

"You guys are idiots; we've been walking for 15 minutes!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Well it feels like 20." Tuffnut said to himself.

"Shush!" Snotlout whispered as he heard a rustling in the bushes. Then he heard a roar and he looked up to see seven dragons flying overhead and two of them had HUMANS riding on their backs.

"This is so cool!" Fishlegs exclaimed as he made Meatlug a little flip.

"I know right!" Astrid exclaimed as she made Stormfly do a quick dive.

" _HUMANS!_ " Hookfang yelled when he saw Snotlout and the twins standing there watching them.

" _Change of plans! Hookfang you grab the black haired boy and Barf and Belch you grab the twins!_ " Hiccup yelled as they dove down to grab them.

"AHHHHH!" All three of them screamed simultaneously.

"I'm too young to die!" Snotlout screamed.

"Relax, you're not gonna die." Astrid said as she went into their line of sight.

"ASTRID?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Dang it, my best friend's a traitor." Ruffnut said under her breath.

"These are nice dragons that won't hurt you." Fishlegs said.

"FISHLEGS?! What are you two doing riding dragons!?" Snotlout exclaimed/ accused.

"Wait?! Isn't that the Night Fury that killed Hiccup?" Tuffnut said as Astrid and Fishlegs looked at each other nervously.

"Uh, no." Fishlegs obviously lied.

"Really?" Tuffnut said in an unamused way.

"Well technically he didn't lie." Astrid said under her breath as they landed in the cove.

" **Hi Ruff, Tuff, and Snotface.** " Hiccup wrote as Astrid and Fishlegs snickered under their breaths.

"AHHH! How do you dragon know my name!" Snotlout screamed as he bolted toward the exit, but being stopped by Toothless and Stormfly.

" **How could I not know the names of the people that made my life a living nightmare for the last 15 years?** " Hiccup wrote as Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout stared in awe.

"Be more specific." Tuffnut said making Hiccup face palm.

" **Called me scrawny and weak?** " Hiccup wrote as Tuffnut shook his head in inconfirmation.

"Nope." He said popping the "p".

While Tuff kept questioning Hiccup Snotlout and Ruffnut stared in awe. Hiccup was still alive in the form of a dragon.

"Okay, okay. I think I know now, you're Bejörn Boar!" Tuffnut exclaimed proudly.

" **NO YOU IDIOT, I'M HICCUP!** " He scribbled madly into the dirt.

"Ohhhh." Tuffnut said, "You gave me horrible hints." He said in annoyed tone of voice.

" **Are you saying that Bejörn Boar was the scrawny son of the chief?** " Hiccup asked.

"I called him 'son of the chief'." Tuffnut said as Hiccup looked like he was about to explode.

" **WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU CALL HIM THAT!** " Hiccup scribbled into the dirt.

"He used to be scrawny but now he is strong and prideful." He answered like it was no big deal.

" **Just forget it.** " He wrote right before he glided to the other side of the cove to talk to Barf, Belch, and Hookfang.

" _Are you guys ready?_ " He asked.

" _NO!? What if those humans have weapons?!_ " Hookfang exclaimed nervously.

" _They don't have weapons. I promise_." Hiccup said as they walked over to the trio.

"So, how exactly is Hiccup a dragon?" Snotlout asked Astrid.

"The other Night Fury bit him and turned him into a dragon to help him kill the queen dragon that is making all the other dragons raid the villages." Astrid explained.

"And why did the Nightmare and Zippleback kidnap us?" He asked.

"I think Hiccup told them to so he could have you guys train them." She said as Snotlout looked at her extremely confused.

"Train dragons?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, dragons are great friends, just look at Fishlegs and Meatlug or me and Stormfly."

"I'm not touching that dragon." Snotlout said as Hiccup walked over with Hookfang.

" **Do you want to argue with a Night Fury?** " Hiccup sarcastically asked as Snotlout swore at Hiccup under his breath.

"Just show Hookfang some respect and that will go a long way." Fishlegs told him as he walked up to Hookfang.

"Nice Nightmare." He said nervously as he gently put his hand on Hookfang's snout.

"Good job, you just trained a Nightmare." Astrid said with a hint of pride.

"Whoa." He said in awe as Hookfang licked him on the cheek as a sign of conformation.

"Now it's you turns." Fishlegs said to Ruff and Tuff who shook with excitement.

"I call the head on the right!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"That's Belch and the one on the left is Barf." Astrid said. (Correct me if I'm wrong)

"Cool!" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah! Now we have a great way to blow stuff up!" Ruffnut added.

" _What did they say?_ " Belch asked.

" _They said that they want you to help them blow stuff up._ " Hiccup said which made them roar in pleasure.

"Just hold out your hands and see if they accept you." Fishlegs explained as they did so. Once Barf and Belch eased their horns into the twins' hand, they instantly had a shared love of destruction.

"Cool!" Ruffnut said.

"I know right?!" Snotlout agreed as he scratched Hookfang's neck.

"SNOTLOUT! STOP HIDING! YOU NOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME PUT A NEW ROOF ON THE BARN!" A voice yelled, getting the dragons' and teens' attention.

"Oh gods!? My dad!" Snotlout exclaimed as he started to panic.

"What's the big deal?" Ruffnut asked.

"He's been yelling at me for weeks to put a new roof on the barn and I said I'd do it today!" Snotlout said as he gulped.

" _And I thought I was afraid of my dad_." Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"I have to go!" Snotlout exclaimed as he made a beeline for the exit. "See you tomorrow Hookfang!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Hey Hiccup, I never asked but why are you helping us train dragons?" Fishlegs asked as Hiccup gave him a confused look.

" **I haven't?** " Hiccup asked as Fishlegs shook his head.

" **Oh, well I'm helping you guys train dragons so hopefully we can end this war, and also I was hoping you guys could assist me and Toothless in battle.** " Hiccup wrote.

"Oh." Fishlegs said as he turned around and then he realized that Hiccup said 'battle'.

"WAIT!? Do you mean against the Red Death?!" He exclaimed nervously.

" **Well, yeah. But before you freak out everyone needs to build trust with their dragons so we won't attack for a long time.** " Hiccup wrote, making Fishlegs visibly relax.

"Okay, good." He said before he walked over to Meatlug.

Unbeknownst to them there was a Changewing watching them from behind a tree.

' _I have to report this to the queen!_ ' He said to himself before flying off to the nest but not before Toothless noticed.

" _I'll be right back._ " He said right before he took off into the orange-pink sky.

(30 minutes later in the nest)

" _WHAT?!"_ The queen screamed as Toothless swiftly flew in and hid in a shadow.

" _Yes, I saw it with my own two eyes, there were humans playing with dragons and one of the Night Furies there said that he was going to lead a rebellion against you, your majesty._ " The Changewing said as the queen filled up with rage.

" _What island was this on?_ " She asked.

" _Berk._ "

" _The boy from the prophecy._ " She said to herself.

" _What are you going to do?_ " The Changewing asked.

" _ **I want every dragon to attack Berk and bring the dark green Night Fury back to me. Alive.**_ " She said with pure rage in her voice as every single dragon got up from their perches and went northwest to Berk.

" _No_." Toothless muttered to himself as he took off as fast as he could and shot straight in front of the swarm, he had never flew that fast in his life, his wings were sore and his body screamed for him to stop. ' _Stupid wings!'_ Toothless thought to himself. ' _Must warn Hiccup._ ' Was the only thought that kept his body going. Instead of a half an hour flight it took Toothless ten minutes to get back to Berk. He landed painfully in the cove as Hiccup bolted up to him.

" _What happened?_ " Hiccup exclaimed.

" _The queen is sending every single dragon is the nest to Berk to capture you._ " Toothless said as Hiccup visibly welled up with fear, " _You have twenty minutes._ " Toothless said right before he fainted because of exhaustion.

" _What are you going to do?_ " Stormfly asked Hiccup as he looked in the direction of the nest.

" _I don't know._ " Hiccup said with as his eyes started to water.

 **Dun. Dun. Dun. I made a dramatic ending so you guys could hate me for a while because my next few posts will be for my new second story that I already mentioned starts tomorrow. Anyway I just want to thank you guys so much because when I first started this story I thought I'd start my second story AFTER I finshed this one but since I'm getting so much support I decided that I should try. Anyway, see you guys tomorrow with a brand new story!**


	14. Dragon Battle part 1

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a while, I've had bad writer's block and I've been busy. Also, I'm going on vacation so I the next time I upload will probably be Monday the 22** **nd** **.**

" _Hiccup! Get down!_ " Stormfly whisper yelled as the entirety of the nest fly overhead.

" _Storm, they're going to attack the village. I'll make a distraction as you and the others go get your riders to safety._ " Hiccup urged as Stormfly looked at the other dragons, who nodded in response.

" _Be safe._ " She told him as he burst into the sky and roared to get the dragons' attention away from the village and onto him.

" _HEY JERKS! I'M OVER HERE!_ " Hiccup yelled as the dragons started to chase him as he flew away from the village at top speed.

" _Toothless! Wake up!_ " Stormfly yelled to her unconscious friend. Then Barf and Belch made an explosion loud enough to wake him up.

" _AH!_ " Toothless screamed as he woke up. When he looked around he noticed that Hiccup was gone.

" _Where's Hiccup?!_ " He said urgently.

" _He's making a distraction so we can save our riders_." Meatlug said as Toothless looked at her in horror.

" _Him?! Against thousands of dragons?!_ " Toothless exclaimed as he went into full blown panic mode. " _I have to go and help him!"_ Toothless exclaimed as he shot into the air and towards Hiccup.

(15 minutes later in the village)

" _Where are they?_ " Stormfly said to herself as she looked at the busy village from behind a tree.

" _I know! I can't let Fishlegs get hurt._ " Meatlug exclaimed nervously.

" _I'm not worried for Snotlout at all! He's a strong warrior like me!_ " Hookfang exclaimed proudly as the other dragons rolled their eyes.

" _Look!_ " Belch yelled as all the teens walked by, unfortunately they were accompanied by Spitelout.

"Now I need you two to stay inside, no fire brigade tonight. The raid is way too bad." Spitelout said sternly while he opened up the back door of the Jorgenson household and pushed them inside and locked the door. After he ran into battle all the dragons ran up to the house wondering how to get inside.

" _Well we can't just open it!_ " Stormfly said.

" _We can blast it!"_ Hookfang exclaimed.

" _No, Vikings might see us and try to attack us._ " Meatlug said.

" _We have to think of a plan now! Hiccup and Toothless can't distract them forever._ " Stormfly said urgently.

" _Why don't we just roar to get their attention?_ " Barf said with an unexcited look.

" _That actually could work._ " Meatlug said, impressed.

" _See, I'm not a complete idiot._ " Barf said.

" _ASTRID!_ " Stormfly screamed.

" _FISHLEGS!"_

" _SNOTLOUT!"_

" _RUFF!"_

" _TUFF!"_

After all the dragons screamed their riders' name, Astrid spared a glance at the window and her face lit up.

"GUYS! Look out the window!" Astrid screamed as all the other teens turned around and yelled in joy. Unfortunately, Gobber was hobbling by and saw the dragons looking at the teens through the window.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM YOU FLYING DEVILS!" He screamed as he yelled his war cry and charged towards the dragons.

"GOBBER DON'T!" Astrid screamed as he ran to unlock the door, letting the teens stumble out.

"RUN!" He yelled as Hookfang lit himself up.

"NO! HOOKFANG DON'T!" Snotlout screamed as Gobber looked at him in confusion.

"Hookfang?" He asked as Snotlout inched behind Fishlegs.

"It's a- what he likes to call Nightmares." Astrid piped up in hopes of protecting their secret.

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard." Gobber said as Astrid did a sheepish smile.

"Oh, you know Snotlout, he's always been a bit crazy." She said as Snotlout said, "Hey!"

"Tha' is true." Gobber said as he allowed himself a chuckle before turning around to face the dragons, who were giggling a little themselves.

"Wait? You're the dragons from the arena, aren't you?" Gobber said accusingly. "You helped those blasted Night Furies escape. Did you know one of them murdered my apprentice?" Gobber said as he was changing his prosthetic from a hammer to an axe. "I bet you liked that you helped a dragon the destroyed my best friend's world." Gobber said in an extremely scary calm way.

"What are we gonna do?! We have to get them out of there!" Astrid whisper yelled, then they heard an all too familiar whistle.

"It's Hiccup and Toothless! Maybe they can distract Gobber enough to-" Fishlegs said then stopped midsentence as he looked at all the dragons following them

"What is it Fishl-?" Snotlout asked then stopped midsentence at why Fishlegs was almost shaking with fear.

"Beard of Thor!" Gobber yelled as he ran back into the main fight.

"Thank the gods Gobber is gone but how are we going to help Hiccup and Toothless?" Astrid asked as the teens looked blankly at her, much to her dismay.

" _I can't believe they're taking on THAT many dragons."_ Meatlug said nervously.

" _We just have to have faith that they can handle all of those dragons._ " Stormfly said confidently even though inside she was doubting.

" _What are we gonna do! We have thousands of dragons just trying to hunt us down!_ " Hiccup yelled as a Nightmare shot some fire at them, which they avoided.

" _Technically they just want you._ " Toothless said as Hiccup shot him a quick glare.

" _Did you hear what the queen wants to do to me?_ " Hiccup asked as Toothless shook his head.

" _All she said was to bring you back alive_." Toothless said as Hiccup gulped.

" _She probably wants to kill me herself._ " Hiccup said darkly, shocking Toothless.

" _Watch out!_ " Toothless yelled as a Skrill charged up lightening and shot at them, burning Hiccup.

" _OW!_ " Hiccup yelped in pain.

" _Are you okay?_ " Toothless asked with much concern in his voice.

" _Yeah, I'm- OW- fine._ " Hiccup said unconvincingly.

" _Let me see._ " Toothless said as he looked at the burned area. He gasped as he saw a huge gash under his wing.

" _We need to land._ " Toothless said sternly as Hiccup gave him a horrified look.

" _They'll get me if we land and plus the queen will probably want to because you're helping me._ " Hiccup said.

" _Hiccup, you'll crash anyway if we keep trying to fly at this pace, we need to land NOW!_ " Toothless yelled as Hiccup looked under his wing and had to fight the urge to vomit.

" _Ok._ " Hiccup said in a defeated tone of voice.

As they landed they noticed that the other dragons turned back towards the village.

" _NO!_ " Toothless screamed as Hiccup looked in horror. The queen was trying to make him give himself up.

" _Stay here!_ " Toothless said urgently as he shot into the air, then he heard Hiccup roaring as he got closer he noticed that he was fighting with himself.

" _NO! Can't let her control!_ " Hiccup screamed as Toothless realized what was happening, the queen was taking control of his mind.

" _Hiccup! Don't let her take control! Fight it!_ " Toothless yelled to Hiccup, but that went deaf to his ears. Then his pupils turned into horrible slits.

" _No._ " Toothless said as he backed away from Hiccup, who was charging a plasma blast.

" _ **Kill him! Then return to me!**_ " The queen screamed as Hiccup obeyed.

" _Hiccup, listen to me. We've only known each other for a month but I would put my life on the line to save yours._ " Toothless pleaded as Hiccup shot the blast, making Toothless swerve out of the way.

" _Hiccup, please if you're in there I want you to that in the past month I can't imagine you not being in my life._ " Then Hiccup's eyes flickered from silts to saucers then back to slits.

' _It's working!_ ' Toothless thought to himself.

" _You'd never hurt me or anybody, dragon nor Viking unless you thought they deserved it._ " Toothless said in a pleading voice, making Hiccup's eyes friendly for a little longer before they turned back to slits.

" _P-please come back to me. You are my best friend._ " Toothless said in a broken voice, " _My best friend._ "

Then Hiccup shook his head a little more and his eyes were as huge as he could get them.

" _Toothless!_ " Hiccup exclaimed as he bounded up to Toothless. " _Thanks so much! The feeling when someone is inside your head is horrible!_ " He exclaimed as Toothless did a gummy smile.

" _No problem._ " He answered plainly as Hiccup looked at him in utter confusion.

" _No problem?! You saved my life and yours, best friend._ " Hiccup said as Toothless perked up.

" _You heard what I said?_ " Toothless asked.

" _Of course. How do you think I got out of that trance?_ " Hiccup asked as Toothless shrugged.

" _Maybe the queen couldn't stand this much sentiment._ " Toothless said as Hiccup laughed.

" _Now, let's get those dragons away from Berk._ " Hiccup said as Toothless nodded as they took off towards the village.

"Where are they? You don't think they were shot down?" Fishlegs said nervously.

"We just have to have hope that Hiccup and Toothless are fine." Astrid said confidently.

"Uh, guys? Why can't we just fly our dragons around to try and find them?" Ruffnut asked.

"Because if we're spotted by either dragons or Vikings, we might as well already be dead." Astrid said as Ruff gulped.

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" They heard someone yell. Then the whistle of the dragons flying at light speed came.

"YES! They're okay!" Fishlegs exclaimed as one of them destroyed a catapult.

"Who's okay?" Someone asked. Everyone looked away from the sky to see Stoick.

"N-nothing s-sir." Fishlegs stuttered.

"Are you talkin' about those devils?" Stoick said in a questioning voice.

"Of course not sir. We were looking at the farm and Fishlegs saw his favorite 2 sheep run out of the way of a dragon's claws." Astrid lied.

"Okay, then you won't mind helping us kill dragons. Will you?" Stoick asked as all of the teen looked nervously at each other.

"We'll help you kill them all with no mercy!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, we'll have f-fun killing each and every one that comes into our path." Astrid said and had to fight the urge to vomit.

"Good." Stoick said as he walked away.

"Well we're goners." Astrid said.

"If we don't fight then they'll find out about our dragons." Snotlout said nervously.

"But if we do fight, then we'd have to kill innocent dragons." Fishlegs said.

"I don't think we have a choice." Tuffnut said.

"I know how we don't have to fight dragons and not be branded as traitors!" Astrid exclaimed as the teens perked up.

"How?!" Fishlegs asked.

"We can just look like we're being carried off by dragons." She said as Tuffnut looked at her in confusion.

"But wouldn't those dragons kill us." He said as Astrid face palmed.

"Carried off by _our_ dragons." She said as Tuff said, "Ohhhh."

"Stormfly!" Astrid yelled as Stormfly appeared out of the woods. "Carry me to the woods." Astrid said as Stormfly did as she was told.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed to make it look realistic. Then the others did the same thing while the people under tried to through axes and shoot arrows at them, but the riders made sure that they were high enough to stay out of range of attacks from bellow.

"Babe! That was your best idea ever!" Snotlout exclaimed as he ran over to Astrid and gave her a kiss and in return he got a punch in the face. What have I told you about kissing me!?" She yelled at him.

"Never do it ever." Snotlout said.


	15. Dragon Battle part 2

**I'M BACK! Wow! I haven't written in almost a week and if you're new to this story that is a long time for me. Anyway I'm back with a new chapter and I got this idea about four days ago and I've had to make sure it didn't slip away. So here's the new chapter.**

"All of our children are dead thanks to those dragons!" Stoick yelled to the grieving families. "We need to find the nest _NOW!_ " He yelled as the families cheered at the thought of revenge.

"I lost everything to those beasts and I don't want the same thing to happen to all of you!" He yelled as the crowd cheered.

"Maybe a dragon can lead us to the nest!" Ingrid Hofferson piped up as Stoick nodded in agreement.

"Gobber! Get the Gronkle and chain it to the front of a ship!" Stoick yelled to Gobber, who hobbled off towards the arena.

"Everyone get your weapons ready! Today the dragon scourge will end!" He yelled as the crowd cheered as loud as humanly possible. What they didn't know was that the teens were spying through the window.

"They're gonna get themselves killed." She said as they all mounted their dragons to look for Hiccup and Toothless.

* * *

" _Hiccup watch out!_ " Toothless screamed as two Nightmares came up from behind them and grabbed Hiccup.

" _Toothless!_ " He yelled as he struggled against the Nightmares' iron grip.

" _You're not getting out._ " One of them said.

" _Toothless! Now would be a good time to use a plasma blast!_ " Hiccup yelled frantically, but to his horror a Scauldron got Toothless's mouth wet.

" _No savoir now huh?_ " The second Nightmare said mockingly.

" _HICCUP!_ " Toothless yelled as he dodged attacks from multiple dragons.

'At least I'm not gonna die in the hands of my dad.' Hiccup thought to himself as he saw the nest coming into view. Then he looked behind him too see the entire Berkian armada coming towards the nest and the teens on their dragons.

" _Perfect._ " He said sarcastically.

(5 minutes later)

" _So you're the boy from the prophecy._ " The queen said as Hiccup glared daggers at her.

" _Why do you care?_ " Hiccup said cooly.

" _Because I can't have you end my reign._ " She said.

" _Then you shouldn't have killed Toothless's parents._ " He said as the queen chuckled.

" _The other Night Fury! That's who made you a dragon! So you could help him get revenge! I could kill you right now if I wanted to but I have plans for you._ " She said.

" _What plans?_ " Hiccup asked.

" _You'll see._ " She said right before he was picked up by the Nightmares again and carried to a cave and used her tail to block the exit. " _I want everyone to see this._ " She said evilly before settling back into the volcanic mist.

* * *

"We're here." Stoick said as he jumped off the ship and onto Dragon Island. "Hiccup, Val, I just want you two to know that I will either get revenge for you two or see you in Valhalla." He muttered under his breath.

"Ah Stoick, I was just wondering if there was a plan? I mean this is the dragon's nest we're talking about." Gobber asked.

"Take the nest." He said.

"Oh, good plan." He said even though he was lying through is teeth.

Once the catapults were ready Stoick gave the signal to break open the mountain and then the queen broke out of the mountain with Hiccup not far behind, trying to get away from her and back to Toothless and his friends.

" _Where do you think you're going?_ " She asked mockingly as she tried to smack him with her tail. " _I'm not done with you._ "

" _Yes you are._ " Hiccup yelled over his shoulder as he caught up with Toothless.

" _Are you okay?_ " He asked.

" _Surprisingly, yes._ " He said as Toothless sighed in relief. _"But she keeps saying she's not done with me so maybe not for long._ " He said as Toothless tensed up.

"Hiccup! Thank Thor you're safe!" Astrid exclaimed as she flew next to him as he nodded.

"The Night Furies." Stoick said coolly as he grabbed a bola and threw it with perfect aim at Hiccup, who got tangled up in it and fell to the ground.

"After all of the fails attempts to kill you I finally will have my revenge." He said as Hiccup gulped.

"STOP!" Astrid screamed as she jumped off of Stormfly and ran over to Hiccup.

"Astrid? I thought you were-"He stopped when he saw Stormfly. "You're a traitor."

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that you can't hurt this dragon." She said.

"The dragon that killed my son, I'm gonna gut it alive." He said with the same insane look that he had the last time they saw him.

"Don't hurt him!" She yelled as Stoick took his sword out of its sheath.

"Him? _It_ deserves this. Besides why do you care about this dragon so much?" He asked as Astrid looked at her feet.

"Look at his eyes, closely." She said as Stoick looked at Hiccup's eyes carefully.

"They're just green eyes." He dismissed as he readied his sword.

"No, look really closely." She said.

"This is a waste of my time!" He yelled as he lunged towards Hiccup and cut his wing. (He can still fly.) Then Hiccup's instincts kicked in and he started to attack Stoick.

"Hiccup! Don't!" Astrid screamed at him, making him snap out of his trance and slunk back in apology right before he flew away.

"Did you say 'Hiccup'?" He asked as Astrid gulped, she was going to have to explain a lot.

* * *

" _We need to kill the queen now!_ " Toothless yelled to Hiccup as they both started to shoot plasma blasts at her, making her start to fly.

" _Let's lead her into the clouds and use our dark scales to our advantage._ " Hiccup said as they lead her into the clouds and kept attacking her, making her shoot fire in every direction.

" _Watch out!_ " Hiccup yelled as they tried to fly out of the way of some flames.

" _Let's finish her._ " Toothless said as Hiccup nodded. They dove straight down and the queen followed and just as she was going to give the finishing blow, they both shot plasma blasts into her mouth and when she tried to slow down her wings started to tear open.

" _AHHHHHHH!_ " She screamed.

" _Are you done with me now?_ " Hiccup said sarcastically.

" _Yes._ " She said right before she hit the ground and as they kept flying higher to avoid the fire, Hiccup looked at his paw to see the scales receding back into his skin and his arm was getting longer and his hands came back.

" _NO!_ " He yelled as the scales kept receding and until his arms and legs were back to normal and his tail was almost gone, he looked up to see the queen's bludgeon-like tail getting closer and closer and he frantically tried to flap out of the way and then he couldn't feel his wings anymore and he crashed into the tail and his vision faded.

 **I know what all yalls are thinking, IS THIS FANFIC ALMOST OVER?! And my answer to that is yes and no. One of my followers (ivanganev1992) brought up an interesting point, what if Hiccup could transform freely? I thought that was a really good point and I'm actually going to expand on that and make a sequel to 'The Fury's Bite' and that will focus on Hiccup and his friends going on crazy adventures together. Also I need help picking a name so I'm going to make a poll to decide what the name of the story is**


	16. A New Begining

**Hey guys, I just want you all to know that this** _ **IS**_ **the last chapter of** _ **The Fury's Bite**_ **but as you all know I'm making a sequel that will probably come out some time around the 4** **th** **of July. Also today as most of you probably know** _ **Race to the Edge**_ **came out and it is** _ **REALLY**_ **good and if you have Netflix I highly recommend it because it is 10x better than Riders and Defenders of Berk combined for animation and script (I'm not a sponsor, even though I wish I was). I camped out in my room and watched all of it today and before all of you tell me how much of a weird fan girl I am (and yes I'm a girl in case you didn't know) it was only thirteen episodes and it has been raining non-stop all day.**

" _HICCUP!_ " Toothless screamed as he watched his best friend, who was a human I might add, plummet to the fiery hell bellow. Without even thinking he nosedived down to catch him and just as he was close enough to catch Hiccup, Toothless noticed that Hiccup's foot was crushed from the impact of the queen's tail. " _Oh Thor no._ " Toothless said right before he caught Hiccup and plummeted into the fire and then the ground.

"HICCUP! TOOTHLESS!" Astrid screamed as she searched for the two dragons.

"USELESS!" Snotlout screamed, earning a punch in the face from Astrid.

"What have I told you?!" She scolded him as he nodded in response.

"Guys look!" Fishlegs yelled as he pointed to Toothless, who was unconscious at the moment.

"Toothless!" Astrid screamed in joy as she started to run over to him and he started to wake up. Then she felt two hands wrap around her shoulders and pull her back, she looked up to see her mother, holding her back emotionless.

"MOM! Let go of me!" She screamed at her mom, who didn't budge. Then she heard the struggles of the other riders trying to break free of their parents' grips.

"DAD!" She heard Snotlout scream as she looked over to all of them with tears starting to form in her eyes, then she saw Stoick walking up to Toothless as he unsheathed his axe.

"STOICK! NO!" Astrid screamed at Stoick, who completely ignored her.

"Hey guys? Where's Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked as all of the riders realized that Hiccup wasn't there. Then Astrid broke free of her mother's grip and bolted over to Stoick and smacked the axe out of his hand.

"ASTRID HOFFERSON!" Stoick screamed at her but it went deaf to her ears.

"T-toothless? W-where's Hiccup?" She asked in a broken voice as Toothless unfurled his wings to reveal Hiccup as a _HUMAN_ and dressed in a suit of scales.

"HICCUP!?" Astrid exclaimed as she pulled him out of Toothless's paws and checked his heart beat and sighed in relief after she heard a hesitant ba-bump.

"Toothless he's alive! You saved Hiccup's life!" She exclaimed as the riders and dragons cheered and adults looked in awe.

"Hiccup?" Stoick said in barely a whisper as he moved towards his unconscious son. "How? He asked as Astrid looked him straight in the eye and said, "He was the green Night Fury."

"No." He said as the guilt set in, he tried to murder his son twice. "How was he a dragon?" He asked.

"Toothless," Astrid said as she gestured to Toothless before continuing, "turned Hiccup into a dragon to help him kill the queen, but the only way he could do that is by biting him, and when he bit Hiccup the wound started to bleed, getting all over his clothes and when his body got bigger it decimated his clothes." Astrid said as Stoick did his best to hold back tears, then Gobber came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder and noticed Hiccup's foot was crushed.

"Uh Stoick, look at his leg." Gobber said as Stoick gasped at his son's crushed foot.

"Get the ships ready! Hiccup is coming home!" Stoick exclaimed as the crowd erupted with cheer.

" _Hiccup? Please wake up._ " Toothless asked his unconscious friend, it had been a month since the battle and he still hasn't woken up. Then, by some miracle Hiccup's eyes started to flutter open.

"Hey Toothless." Hiccup as his eyes got wide when he realized that he was speaking Norse, then he looked at his hands and gasped, he had fingers and skin, then for one final test he ran his hands through his HAIR!

"I have to tell everybody!" He exclaimed as he threw off his sheets and was about to run out the door until he noticed a prosthetic in place of his left foot.

"Wha-." Hiccup couldn't finish the word he was in so much shock.

" _When you hit the queen's tail it crushed your foot to the point that they couldn't save it._ " Toothless said.

"Thanks bud, I know you'll always have my back." Hiccup said as Toothless did one of his gummy smiles. Then Hiccup tried to take a step forward but it ended in him collapsing and Toothless catching him just in time.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup said as Toothless helped him walk to the door and once he opened it he was greeted by as roaring Monstrous Nightmare and slammed the door shut. "Toothless, stay here." Hiccup said as Toothless rolled his eyes, knowing that Hiccup knows he won't stay put. Once Hiccup reopened the door he saw Snotlout and Hookfang training _NEW_ riders and as Hiccup limped outside he saw that the whole village was crawling with dragons and not one Viking seemed to care.

"I knew it, I'm dead." Hiccup said sarcastically as he heard his father come up to him and laugh.

"No, but you gave it your best shot." Stoick said as he put a hand Hiccup's shoulder. "I'm sorry, a-about everything, I thought you were dead and I found one of your scales next to your ripped clothes." He said as Hiccup started to understand.

" _Don't forget to tell him about your mom._ " Toothless said as Hiccup nodded.

"Dad, want to know something amazing?" Hiccup asked as Stoick wearily nodded.

"You can believe me or not but mom's not dead! Toothless and his family grew up with her in a dragon sanctuary." Hiccup said as Stoick looked at him in awe and before he had time to answer some yelled:

"Hey look! It's Hiccup!" and a big crowd formed around them, then Astrid came up from behind and punched Hiccup in the shoulder.

"That's for scaring me." She said as Hiccup stuttered a little bit, then she kissed him on the lips, "Dragon-boy." She added after Hiccup stared at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Welcome home." Gobber said as he handed Hiccup a saddle that would fit Toothless perfectly.

"Looks like we needed a little more of, this." Stoick said as he gestured to Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said as Stoick nodded.

"Well that part's my handy work, with a little Hiccup flare; do you think it will do?" Gobber asked as he pointed to Hiccup's prosthetic.

"I might make some tweaks." Hiccup said as he inspected the metal foot and the rest of the crowd laughed.

"Toothless, let's go on a flight." Hiccup said as Toothless nodded eagerly.

"Not, without me." Astrid said as she walked up to Stormfly and jumped on her back.

"Let's go bud." He said right before bursting into the air and laughing all the way.

"I bet you can't beat me and Stormfly." Astrid taunted.

"You're on!" Hiccup exclaimed as both dragons and riders sped off into the clear blue sky.

 _THE END_

 **I just want to thank you guys sooooooo much for all the support I've gotten and even though this story may seem a little short don't worry, the sequel will be at** _ **LEAST**_ **6 months old before I finish it, and if you don't want to wait for it for a few weeks then check out my other story,** _ **Soul of a Dragon**_ **. (And yes, I'm shamelessly promoting my other story) ;)**


End file.
